Detonation Day
by werewolf5
Summary: What in the world is Alex Rider doing in Canada? Find out in my fic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Well this is my first Fanfic and I hope I'm doing it right.

Disclaimer: If I were Anthony Horowitz I would actually know what London looks like and not have to set my stories in other countries. Sadly I'm not so he's not mine either.

_**

* * *

**__****_

_**DETONATION DAY**_

_**Prologue: Who's The Target, Sir?**_

It was 7 'o' clock in the morning. Many people would argue that this is a perfectly suitable time to get up. In Sathyia's case it was way too early but she got up anyways. School would start whether she got up or not. So she did.

It always amazed and infuriated her to see everybody up before her. Even her brother, Arun who was in high school was wide awake before she was and he usually spent the night studying.

Sathyia looked at herself in the mirror. She was almost her mother's height which wasn't that tall. Her skin was a dark, dark brown from swimming in outdoor pools in the summer. Her hair was an oily jet black and as usual full of knots. Her glasses were lopsided and blue. She sighed and put on her Smith grove uniform. She stuffed her back pack with with whatever was on her desk and went downstairs.

As usual her family was chaotic. Her mother was trying to have breakfast on the go, the kettle was whistling, Arun was trying to drag a bag filled with foot ball equipment, and her father was reading the newspaper while enjoying a cup of tea. Sathyia was familiar with this and sat down as Arun and her mother left.

"Anything going on today?" her father asked in their mother tongue, Tamil.

"No not really" she replied in English.

" Math club today?"

"No that's on Wednesdays"

" Test?"

"We're having one next week"

" Well we got to get going. I have to get to the gas bar." her father was the boss of a gas station.

"OK." Sathyia grabbed her stuff and they left.

CLICK. Somebody pressed a button. The pictures on the screen disappeared.

"Which one was the target sir?" a voice asked. Two men were in the room and one was still intently looking at the blank screen. "Sir?" the other man tried again. This time he only managed to get the other man to draw his gun. "Sir?"

BANG!

"The girl is the target." The other man smiled and pocketed his gun. He kicked the dead corpse out of his way and walked away.

* * *

Please Read and Review! I know it's kind of short and I will update even if you don't but just do it!

Werewolf5


	2. Chapter 2

Poem

_**Chapter 1:Meeting my mother( and Father)**_

_**Chelsea, London, England**_

Alex rubbed his sleepy eyes. While he was glad the MI6 hadn't called him on a school day, did they have to call so early? He was in Mr. Blunt's office and he was waiting for the man to show up. While he thought, he heard the door creak slightly as though it were being open. Instinctively, he stood up and spun around hands curling into fists, his body shifting into a fighting stance…and there in the doorway stood Arnold Blunt.

"Sit down," he said to Alex and proceeded to sit down himself. "The reason we've called you here today…"

"Is to send me on another life threatening mission." Alex finished.

"Yes and no," Blunt replied. "This mission is not life threatening. Or at least, we hope it won't have to come to that point." At this point he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a white folder. "Inside is a picture of a person targeted by Scorpia."

"They just can't stay out of my life can they," Alex muttered under his breath as he reached for the folder. He opened it and looked inside. The picture was of a girl about 12 years of age. She was dark skinned, and had black hair. It was hard to see what color her eyes were in the photo. All Alex could think of was that she didn't look like the type of person who could do something so drastic that they would have to eliminate her.

"Your assignment is simple. Keep an eye on the girl. Inform us if she is missing for more than 24 hours."

"So where do I have to go?" Alex asked, still studying the picture of the girl.

"Canada."

"Excuse me?" Alex dropped the file he was holding.

"You heard me. The arrangements have been made. You will be staying with a family that volunteered to take care of you for the time being…" Who in their right mind would volunteer for this, Alex thought then turned his attention back to Blunt. "The tutor will come after school and you have the exact same timetable as Sathyia."

"Who?"Alex asked.

"That is the girl's name. Sathyia Vignaswarin. And if I'm not mistaken, here is Smithers with your gadgets." The door opened and the fat man (and possibly the only person who cared about what happened to Alex in the building) came into the room.

"Alex! My dear boy how are you? I've been working on a few experiments-sadly I haven't worked out all of the kinks in the I-Ex-Plod but I have many others for you to use. Here, take these drinks." Smithers handed Alex 2 six packs of Sprite. "Don't drink them unless you want to lose about all of your memory. When throwing them at enemies: Shake, break and throw. Here's new invention: the anitgrav belt. It takes the molecules of anything you attach to it (and that includes humans) and renders them weightless. It doesn't hurt humans but they may feel a strange tingling sensation for a while afterward. Here's your gameboy. You have your smoke bomb and contacting games. We decided that you wouldn't need the other two." As Smithers gave each thing to Alex he laid them on Blunt's desk to be examined later. "Make good use of them and tell if they were okay or not. And Alex, try not to get killed." With a wink Smithers turned and left the room.

"You should get packing Alex. The plane leaves at 5p.m." Alex groaned mentally and picked up his things and left.

_**Pearson Airport, Canada**_

Alex had walked around the pickup area for hours. He had gotten off his plane to find no parents. Or at least as far as he could see, no signs with his name on it and no people running up to hug him. He had barely thought the idea of trying to get to their house on his own ( he had their address after, all) when a blond haired woman came running up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Alex, you're here!" The woman squeezed harder with every word.

"Margaret stop it. You're suffocating the poor kid." A man standing near Alex gave him a handshake and introduced himself. "My name's Bill."

" Don't listen to him Alex. Call me mom and he's dad. Let's go the car is waiting." The woman grabbed Alex by the hand and dragged him toward the exit. Alex groaned, out loud this time and wondered how he was going to survive these people.


	3. chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Sadly Alex Rider isn't mine. Also I did not write 'O Canada' or 'Doe, a deer…'**_

_**I've been reading a lot of Danny Phantom lately…wonder if it will help me with my Alex and Danny Fic?**_

_**Chapter 2: The play's the thing**_

"I bet you won't get a part in the play if you try out." That was Sathyia's friend, Ashley. (_**They're in the classroom.**_)

"What?" Sathyia wasn't really paying attention.

"I said I bet you can't get a part in the school play."

"What?! You can't make me do this alone!" Sathyia screeched.

"Fine, I'll tryout with you." Ashley waited for her answer.

"No. You'll probably purposely get the judges to dislike me. Someone else…" At that moment Alex Rider walked into their homeroom.

_**Earlier**_

Alex sighed. Living with 'Margaret' and 'Bill', (the man's name or so he said. Heaven knows what their real names are!) was rather difficult. If it wasn't Margaret gushing over him, it was Bill staring at him. He went over his gadgets one more time to prepare for the next day, then went to sleep. It had only been a few hours since Alex had arrived in Canada.

"Well get up son!" Margaret flounced into the room and stopped surprised. Alex was already up and had put on a gray sweater and dark blue jeans. Alex watched as she shook her head, slowly at first, then faster and faster and then so fast that it made Alex dizzy to watch.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This will not do at all!" she nearly screamed. She went through his clothes until she found a bright red shirt. "No son of mine's is going to school looking like a part of the wall," She said then handed him the shirt.

"Alright," he said. "But you didn't say anything about the sweater." He put on the shirt then pulled the sweater over it. He walked away leaving a slightly, annoyed Margaret in his room.

"Good morning," Bill said as Alex walked into the kitchen. He mumbled something then went and put some bread in the toaster. When it popped back out he put it on his plate and stared it. "I see you're nervous about starting school." Alex looked up surprised at Bill's voice.

"I'm not," He lied and proceeded to choke down his dry slice of toast.

"Well in case you want to know you've been enrolled at Smith Grove middle school."

"Great," muttered Alex.

"I'll drop you off on my way to work."

"Okay." Alex didn't really care.

_**Presently**_

Alex looked at all the students in his class. He didn't spot anyone who looked familiar…until the girl in the back row. She was whispering hurriedly to a blond, Caucasian (_**That's white, right? sorry to be so racist**_.) girl who sat next to her.

"Class, this is Alex Rider," said the teacher. "He's form the U.S. and he'll be joining our class for the rest of the year. Alex, you can sit next to Sathyia." The teacher pointed to the girl Alex had recognized. Yes, Alex thought, I was right. Most of the girls were staring at Alex as he took his seat, but not Sathyia. She was staring toward the front of the room not really focusing. She looked exactly like her picture, except, as he stared at her face, he could finally see her eyes were a dark brown.

"Alex what is the problem in this sentence?" The teacher pointed toward a sentence written on the board.

This story has captured our

attention because of the

the main character.

"The is written two times," Alex stated.

"Correct. Now as we we're talking about before Alex arrived, optical illusions are usually based on what our eyes want to see…"

_**Lunch**_

Alex stared wildly around the lunchroom. It was luck that Margaret had thoughtfully packed his lunch. Or else he would have had to go to the mall to buy it. He looked upon row after row of brunettes, blonds, and the irregular highlighted version of one of those. He managed to grab an empty seat and opened his brown bagged lunch.

"Hey, you're Alex, right?" Alex looked up to find Sathyia staring at him. As luck would have it, he was sitting right next to her.

"Yeah that's me. What was your name again?" he said pretending to act dumb.

"I'm Ashley and this is Sathyia," The bondie came out of nowhere. (_**Did I tell you this is Alex's POV? no? Oh, sorry, it is.**_)

"Okay nice to meet you." Alex started eating his lunch listening to the conversation the two girls were having.

"… So have you decided about the bet?" Ashley asked.

"I told you I'm not doing it by myself." Sathyia was pissed off.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"You see, I bet that Sathyia couldn't land a part in the upcoming school play, The Wizard of Oz, but she won't try out by herself. I offered my services but she refused," Ashley said.

"She'll probably bribe the judges not pick me! You don't know how evil she is!" Sathyia cried.

"Oh yeah, well you're just as evil!" Ashley picked up a french fry and threw it at Sathyia. Alex sighed as he watched them. He never got a chance to be normal like this. Have bets, act stupid, stuff like that. But…now he could. MI6 never said he couldn't, he thought, and besides I could say I was keeping watch over the girl or something like that.

"I'll do it," he said finally. Sathyia and Ashley stopped their food fight and watched him.

"Huh?" they said at the same time.

"I said I'll try out with you." He was unprepared for what she did next.

"Thank you, Alex!" She hugged him hard. "See now I can get 10 bucks for free."

"So where's my share?" Alex asked.

"Um…"Sathyia seemed nervous. Alex laughed.

"Come on I was just kidding."

_**Tryouts (A few days later)**_

"Well, what are you going to try out for?" Alex asked as he looked at the sheet of characters.

"Something small and inconspicuous… I'll be Glinda the good witch." Sathyia wrote her name down for that character then handed the pen to Alex.

"Um…" Alex was suddenly uncertain. What if he was horrible at acting? He had certainly almost messed up at Sayle's lair. Well, he thought, the only way to find out is to try. He wrote his name down and gave the pen to Sathyia.

"The wizard? Hmm, not big enough that you have to memorize a billion lines but not small enough for the play to happen without you. Well that's certainly ambitious." Sathyia approved.

"Okay, settle down students! First up are the auditions for Dorothy. Will everyone who signed up for Dorothy follow Mr. Daniel?" The teacher, Mrs. Rennin, shuffled some papers while the majority of girls in the room followed Mr. Daniel. "Next auditions for scarecrow will follow Ms. Falcon." Another pause as boys rushed out of the room following the pretty Ms. Falcon. "Tin men go with Mr. Andrew, Lions with Ms. Hunter and everybody else is with me." Soon the room was down to about 20 people.

"State your name and the role you're trying out for." Mrs. Rennin pointed to a kid beside Alex.

"Tracy, and Glenda the good witch"

"Next," Mrs. Rennin said

"Alex and the wizard."

"Sathyia and Glenda."

"Ashley and The wicked witch of the west." (_**Yeah I made her come to auditions anyway. Plus Sathyia was right…she is evil.**_)

"Sarah, Toto." (_**The author is now bored of making up names and is skipping ahead to the audition part.**_)

"Okay everybody say this line. Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas, anymore," Mrs. Rennin said.

"But none of us are trying out for Dorothy," said a kid named Robin.

"We'd like to know if you have any acting talent." Mrs. Rennin looked at him in disgust. "Now everybody say it."

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas, anymore," Everybody chorused.

"Good now I want all of you to think of a song to sing. Remember people, this play will have singing in it and if you don't want to sing leave." As soon as Mrs. Rennin said this a lot of boys (and a few girls) ran out of the room leaving 10 shaken up people behind (Alex, Sathyia and Ashley part of them of course). "Now that we've weeded out the cowards let's begin. You, Alex, go first."

"Well err…O Canada, our home and native land, true patriot love in all thy sons command…" Alex sang awkwardly.

"Next!" cried the teacher. Sathyia started singing a song from her music class:

"Doe, a deer, a female deer,

Ray, a drop of golden sun,

Me, a name I call myself,

Far, a long, long way to run…"

"Thank you that's enough. Next!" Mrs. Rennin cried. So the afternoon continued with the students singing random songs and being cut short by the teacher.

_**A few weeks later**_

A crowd of people surrounded the bulletin board in front of the gym. With Ashley and Sathyia in tow, Alex managed to push his way to the front. Once there, Sathyia put her finger on the paper looking for her name.

Sathyia Vignaswarin( the board read)- Lion

"Yeah I'm a lion. You owe me 10 bucks, Ashley." Sathyia turned to Ashley a smug smile on her face.

"A lion? How unusual. What am I?" Alex asked.

"Congratulations, Alex, you are the wizard of Oz. Oh and Ashley managed to be the wicked witch. That so proves she is truly evil." Ashley and Sathyia shared a laugh.

"So when do we get our scripts?" Alex asked. Just then Mrs. Rennin came out of nowhere.

"Ah, the lion, the witch and the wizard. Here are your scripts. memorize your lines. Rehearsal is next Tuesday." With that the hyper active teacher was gone.

"Cool," They said. And with that they went off to joke around and be idiots.

_**Everything seems fine right? Wrong. There's going to be more action next time. And coke bombs! And maybe a Scorpia attack…but until then you know the drill: Read and Review!**_

_**Werewolf5**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I know it's been a while but if you're going to mob me read the story, review then do it.**_

_**I was gonna leave Detonation Day for a while and start my Alex Rider/Danny Phantom fic but I decided not to. So here we have chappy four instead.**_

_**I'd like to sincerely thank:**_

_**Glissoning Raven,**_

_**Chibbi Nations Ruler,**_

_**TGIF but only onces a week,**_

_**ThJaFl,**_

_**rmiller92,**_

_**AleksandryaGregonovitch,**_

_**BellaBooTwilight, and**_

_**DestinyStar105**_

_**For either reviewing my story, adding it to their subscription or both.**_

_**I dedicate this story to people who actually decided to read it. (I decided that those people really deserved one.)**_

_**And of course I have to do this**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. When I asked them why they said something about ownership rights and other junk like that. **_

_**Also, I have to add this: The memory bombs have two settings, memory loss and Amnesiac. They also have a 5 second fuse.**_

_**Chapter 3: Opening Night**__**.**_

It was of course opening night. The cast had their lines and cues memorized and the crew was ready with extras in case of unforeseen circumstances. But Alex wasn't worried. He was sure that everything would go well. That every thing would go the way that everybody was expecting. Then Alex sighed. But then there was the unexpected that worried Alex. For the last two months of rehearsals he had been waiting for a Scorpia attack. Even when he was having fun there was a slight buzzing in his head that repeated the same words: Scorpia could attack any minute Alex, stay alert. Thankfully, he had been able to study at a grade 9 level and maintain his younger disguise. At least if Scorpia came for the girl he won't have entirely missed out on his education. Probably because of MI6, Alex mused, but he didn't care. Alex watched as some of the other students did that classic 'look through the curtain to see the audience' thing.

"It's packed!" One of them hissed and Alex felt a thrill of excitement. He had never experienced anything like this before. He went to find Sathyia and wish her luck. That's when everything seemed to go wrong. He was about to turn a corner when heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I like you to come with me." The stranger said. There was something about his voice that sent Alex's instinct for danger on high alert.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go. You see I'm in the play." It was Sathyia! But there was a shakiness and formality to her voice that made him suspicious.

"I see that miss. But I must insist that you come with me."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm not going with you." Sathyia was slightly hysterical. "Does anybody hear me? I'm not going with you. If you'll excuse me now I have to go and…" Suddenly Sathyia or the man seemed to start walking away. There was also a stumbling indication of somebody being dragged. "Hey! Let go of me you bastard! Somebody help me! Anybody, help, **HELP! HELP! HEL**…" Some how the man had forcefully made Sathyia shut up. When the footsteps got fainter Alex followed discreetly and silently. He rounded the corner just as the doors leading outside were slamming shut and a hint of a brown shoe was shown. He stared at that spot for a moment wondering what to do. He stopped for a bit wondering if he should tell the teacher that Sathyia was gone?

"Where is my lion? I NEED MY LION! WHERE IS SHE?" It was Mrs. Rennin and she was hysterical once more. Alex smiled for a second then ran toward the doors. As he exited the building he heard the hysterical voice of Mrs. Rennin once more.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY CAST? NOW MY WIZARD HAS DISAPPEARED!"

Alex followed Sathyia and the man onto the field. He knew it would be harder to hide here but he had to keep them in eyesight at least. Thankfully the man headed toward the creek where there were lots of shrubs and trees. But in some places it was dangerous to go down and dangerous still to cross. The man slowed at the bottom of the creek. It was at a part that was about as a big as the gym. There was enough space for the Scorpia men to surround her and cut off every exit (and entrance) to her. Which is what they did.

"You're really valuable, you know that?" The man who had previously muffled her let one of the other men take over.

"I don't care if I cost a billion dollars to you, I just want you to let me go!" Sathyia tried kicking the man behind her. If it had any effect he didn't show it.

"Do you know what you are?" The man waited eager for her answer.

She laughed. "Of course I'm human."

"Well you are partly."

This stopped Sathyia for a second. "What do you mean, partly?" As she waited for a response something happened. KA-BOOM! A giant smoke bomb erupted sending swirls of grayish black smoke up into the kidnapper's faces. In the confusion, Alex ran in smoke to where Sathyia had been moments ago, He got there just in time to see her punch her captor in the jaw. This took the man by surprise and knocked him out cold. Alex grabbed Sathyia's wrist and ran.

"At least my Tae Kwon Do skills came in handy." He heard her mutter as they ran. When they were up to the schoolgrounds, Alex paused and grabbed a can from his backpack that he had brought with him.

"Is that a can of Sprite? How the hell is that going to help us?" Sathyia asked as she eyed the device Alex held.

"Cover your ears," he simply said, fiddling with the label. Then he opened the tab and threw the can at the group of coughing men while dragging Sathyia down to the ground with him.

**KA-BOOM**! The second bomb was louder than the first and also much more effective. The men were all knocked out cold, though Alex didn't let Sathyia see that.

"Come on, the play's going to start soon, we have to go." He started pushing Sathyia toward the school while purposely dropping his bag. When they were half a kilometer from the school, Sathyia stopped him. She turned around and faced him.

"Is what just happened something I need to worry about?" Sathyia asked. She had no anger in her voice, just curiosity.

"No," he said automatically lying. She was so innocent, she didn't seem like any kind of threat. Why the hell would Scorpia just randomly start hunting people? Alex frowned deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Sathyia asked, noticing right away. Alex stopped frowning then started shifting uncomfortably.

"I… uh… forgot my backpack at the creek. Let me go get it." He ran without hearing Sathyia's reply. Sathyia stared at his retreating figure then turned back toward the school.

"As long as you make it in time for the play," she muttered

* * *

As Alex arrived at the creek just as the men woke up, rubbing their heads. He grinned, relieved that everything happened like Smithers said it would in the message.

_The men will wake in two minutes when you activate memory loss mode, _Smithers wrote_. By then they will have forgotten everything that has happened in the last 3 months. If you shook the can, just remember that with every shake, 1 year of their life is being forgotten. When they awake they will be ready to listen to your instructions. A bit of advice, I suggest you send them somewhere far, far away._

"Alright gentlemen, line up," Alex barked. The bewildered men lined up. There eyes were wild and confused. "You are going to Alaska to become Whale hunters. You will stay there for the rest of your life. Got that?" Alex prayed it would work. Smithers had given no instructions on how to rewrite memories.

"Crystal, sir." One man at the end of the line said. He hustled the other men off school property and led them down the main road. Alex watched as the man in front walked with purpose and pride.

"Well at least it worked," he said. He picked up his backpack and looked inside. Everything was still there and as he had suspected his smoke bomb had not gone off. He looked at the forestry and shrubbery that surrounded the creek. Somewhere there someone had saved Sathyia. But why? Alex sighed. Too many questions, but not enough answers. But still he owed it to that person.

"Thanks!" He called out to the wilderness. Then he left.

"Your welcome," was the reply but he had already left.

* * *

_**I'm working more with Ashley than I thought I would. I have a great idea that involves her. Hint Hint A free plate of cookies and a free membership to the dark side for who ever comes up with an awesome theory.(Or whoever guesses itShrug I might have been too obvious).**_

_**Any how, I just want to know if I'm switching from tenses. Cause my teacher is saying that we do that in our creative writing assignments and I just wanted to know if It's me who's part of it. Other than that please review!**_

_**Your writer,**_

_**Werewolf5**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I'm not British. And i have never heard of MI6 until i read the graphic novel(My first taste of Alex Rider's world)**_

_**Chapter 4: Inevitable**_

The play was a hit. Everybody loved it and the two other performances were also full houses. The only strange things that Alex noticed was that Sathyia's smile always seemed to be a bit forced after that and that Ashley seemed to disappear after school. Fortunately for Alex he was finally fitting in. His marks were off the charts. And his 9th grade tutoring was going great. He even managed to make a few friends who weren't acting mysteriously or were targets of a terrorist organization. So life was going well…at least in the daytime. At night he stayed awake wondering what Scorpia was going to do next.

It was pure luck he saw the next attack. He had gotten up at 8:30 am and saw Sathyia walking toward the school. She lived farther away then he did and usually left her house earlier. A van pulled up. Alex had taken note of the times that Sathyia was dropped off at school by her parents and the car that pulled up looked exactly like the 2007 Honda Civic that Sathyia's parents drove, right down to the license plate. But the expression on Sathyia's face made it clear that it wasn't her parents. Two hands covered with black gloves reached out and grabbed her. First she tried to run. When that failed she started screaming. One glove reached out and covered her mouth. She was pulled in and they drove away.

Alex ran outside, not bothering to answer the questions that Bill and Margaret shot at him. He grabbed a bike out of their garage and rode it in the direction the van was moving in. He knew he had to move fast before the van got on the highway. If only I had thrown a memory bomb at them, Alex thought. But it was too late to mull over past events. Though it wasn't too late to get help, Alex thought. He stopped and picked up a rock off the ground. It was small and black…but sharp and that's what Alex needed. He saw the car stop at a stop sign and ran seeing his chance. When he was close enough, he threw the rock with all his power hoping it would hit the tire. It did. The hissing sound and the sight of the tire slowly deflating made Alex confident that this car would be stalled for a while. He raced back toward his bike and started toward the school.

_**Smithgrove Middle School**_

_Could life get any worse_? Ashley mused. Though she was avoiding them, she still had to collect information on Sathyia and Alex. She had been sent here first to observe Sathyia but when she sent word that Alex had come, they had asked her to watch them both. Though seeing as neither was here at the moment, there would be nothing to report tonight. But there would be spying, and that's was what she wanted the most. She was a CIA agent hired only a few months ago. And so far there had been nothing exciting except for the night of the play. She groaned at the thought of the play. So many confusing things happened that night, Alex getting those bombs, ordering the men away…it was too much for one superspy to handle. But somehow she did. She took a bite out of the Sandwich in her lap and spit it right back out. Her 'mother' was horrible at cooking, but made an honest effort.

A red and white blur sped past her on a bike. It turned around then came to a stop near her. Ashley could hardly believe her eyes.

"Alex?" She asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"I am but Sathyia isn't," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Look, she was kidnapped and we need to get her back."

"How do you know I'm willing to go?" Ashley crossed her arms waiting for his reply.

"Easy. I know it was you on opening night," he said with a smile. It vanished instantly. "But now we've got to get a form of transportation that's faster than a bike."

"Why don't we just steal a car?" Ashley said.

"Okay. Good thing I stole Mrs. Rennin's a few days ago." Alex said getting a set of keys from his pocket. Seeing the puzzled look on Ashley's face he shrugged. "I have nothing better to do. I've already passed grade 7."

"I can't believe you steal keys as a hobby." Alex grinned as they walked toward the parking lot.

"This, coming from the girl who suggested stealing a car." Ashley blushed and Alex continued. "A girl who could, I bet, get the car going without the keys I stole."

"If you had betted…"Ashley said pausing for dramatic effect, "you'd have won. So which way did you say they were heading?"

"Last I saw them, they were stuck at that 3 three way intersection near here."

"Well then let's go!" They jumped into the car and Alex drove way past the speed limit to get there.

_**Three Way intersection**_

The intersection wasn't particularly busy. What would you expect from an intersection in the suburbs? One glance was good enough to tell that the bad guys had escaped.

"Damn, I forgot about the tire." Alex smacked himself in the forehead.

"Don't worry we can still find her," Ashley said, trying to drag him back to the car.

"How?"Alex asked mildly pissed off.

"Just get in the car and trust me, will ya?" Ashley said, annoyed. "Look, you already know that I'm not who I seem, so don't you think I'd be telling the truth if I could find her?"

"Fine. I'll trust you." Alex got in and Ashley handed him an earphone that was connected to an I-Pod. Alex gave her this look, like, _what does that have to do with what's happening _and in return, Ashley gave him a look that said, _trust me_. He shrugged and put it in his ear. He could hear nothing for a while but the sound of the turn wheel's incessant clicking. Than there was a buzz and Alex could hear voices.

A man's voice going "…I don't think it's a good idea."

A woman: "Of course it is. That flat tire wasn't a sign that this mission is going to fail. Why did you ever join Scorpia? You rely on the stars for every little thing." Ashley's eyes went wide with mention of Scorpia but Alex kept listening.

"Anyway we always have a backup plan if the meeting at Lakeshore doesn't work out. Worst comes to worst we could always kill the girl." The man grunted in reply. Alex didn't need to hear more. He yanked the earphone out of his ear, started the car and drove away at speeds that definitely exceeded the speed limit.

_**Some where along the Gardiner Express**_

Alex had been swerving in and out of cars so fast no one was able to take a good look at him. Ashley couldn't listen well while she kept rocking back and forth because of the turns. She put them away and settled down for the ride.

"So, Alex, if that is your real name…" Alex rolled his eyes. "Kidding!" Ashley said. "So who do work for?" Ashley asked him.

Alex saw no difference in lying. "MI6," He said and continued driving. While he was dying to know about Ashley, he wasn't ready to tell just anyone yet.

"You're _the_ Alex Rider? OMG you are like famous at the CIA." It was only Ashley's girly girl squeal that made Alex pay attention. He looked at her like she was crazy while expertly managing to swerve around a pile-up.

"I'm famous? What do you mean I'm famous?" Alex said annoyed. The thought of him being famous was weird. Like he was some rare animal on display.

"Everyone has heard about your missions. You've done crazy things that I wouldn't even dream of doing. You've saved the world numerous times and I've managed to photo copy your file so I could be inspired."

"On what, missions? Okay forget that question. How old are you and how many missions have you done." Alex shifted his gaze back onto the road. His worst nightmare was that they were making agents younger than him. NO one, no matter how old they were, should have to deal with what he did. Not to mention that if she was a creepy fan girl, he was (even if she was a spy) going to ditch her as soon as they got to Lake shore park.

"I'm 15 and this is my first mission." Ashley blushed and turned away. "I'm afraid I might be more of a hindrance than help."

"Don't talk like that. If they hired you then you must be able to do something."

"…My parents sold me to the CIA for money. They've been raising me since I was a year old." Great now she looked like she was going to cry, thought Alex. As if he didn't have his own problems to worry about. He made a sudden turn and drove into a parking lot. He turned off the engine and said to a very moody Ashley:

"We're here."


	6. Chapter 6

The Burning Blade

_I think I'm an angst person. Though, if you're in the mood for stupid comedy, check out Darth Frodo's Seven Guys, Two girls and one! Elevator. Yeah, even though it's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, it's hilarious._

_Disclaimer: C.N. Tower ain't mine. oh and neither is ALEX RIDER_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: FREEFALL!**_

After searching the parking lot and finding no evidence of the Honda Civic, Alex woke up Ashley. The only way to find out if they had been there was to check the cars, so Alex made Ashley stay.

"Where's your I-pod?" Alex said.

"Right here," Ashley replied, fumbling around in her bag. "Got it!"

"Tell me, is the only thing you can do on it is listen to the conversations?"

"Nope. The bug doubles as a tracker."

"Good find out Sathyia's location." Ashley turned the I-pod on and pressed menu three times. The screen turned dark for a second and then was flooded with color. It showed a map of all of Toronto.

"Zoom into down town. How can we find the tracking device anyway?" Alex asked looking over Ashley's shoulder.

"…It's a red dot. This doesn't make sense, though." Ashley watched the red dot move swiftly.

"What doesn't make sense?" Alex said still looking for the dot.

"It's heading toward the C.N. Tower."  
"The dot?"

"Yeah. The dot's almost there."

"Damnit!"Alex jumped into the seat and drove. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt and he drove in a frenzy that made Ashley scared for her and for other drivers who happened to be in his way.

"What the hell are you doing?"She cried, clutching her armrests so hard that when she let go, she could see finger marks.

"We were on a wild goose chase this whole time!" Alex said through clenched teeth. He held onto the steering wheel and spun it around like it was some Frisbee.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" Ashley asked. It made no sense what so ever to ask this, but it suddenly occurred to her that most 14 year olds she knew didn't know how to drive.

"My uncle taught me." He seemed to relax ever so slightly and the car slowed down. Ashley relaxed too.

"Where's your uncle now?"

"He died."

"Oh."

The drive continued that way in silence.

Alex was worried. Sathyia was different from the other people he had rescued. He never really had to save a hostage before. He numerous times he had been one didn't reassure him. The only way to relieve his stress was take it out on the poor teacher's car. As he drove into the parking lot, he pulled out the keys and ran for the C.N. Tower. Ashley only managed to catch up when he waited for the traffic light to change.

"Slow down, will you?" Ashley said, panting slightly.

Alex was silent, thinking of all the times he had seen people die. Even if they were bad guys… they didn't deserve to die. Not even Yassen. He was still thinking as Ashley pulled him across the street and into the C.N. Tower. He awoke from his trance when she stood next to him holding her palm open.

"Huh? What?" Alex said.

"We need money to get in there, you know."Ashley kept her hand open (1).

Alex checked his pockets. There was nothing except his gadgets.

"You create a distraction. Sneak in while everyone's confused." He walked away, presumably to find a good spot to hide.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashley screamed as loudly as she could. She pointed at the ground, "I just saw like a totally huge cockroach! Look! There's another one!" As people turned in circles, some running away without bothering to look. As she squeezed through the entrance (the guards too busy trying to calm everyone down) she met Alex inside.

"Nice," he said with a smirk.

"At least, there wasn't a long line." Both of them had managed to get an elevator together though they were pressed flat against the wall by the rest of the people inside. Alex could fell his lungs being crushed.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?"Alex whispered to Ashley. Though no one was paying attention to them, he'd rather have this conversation not overheard.

"I don't know about you but if I don't complete this mission, I'm kicked out the CIA. Or worse."  
"What's worse?"

"I've heard of kids who have been used for experiments, cast into horrible situations to fight for their life and countless other stories that have kept me awake for weeks." Ashley gave Alex a wicked grin. "That's what you get from living at _Caring for Inimical Adolescents_ or as the inmates call it, the CIA."

"An orphanage?"

"Pretty much. Everyone there is 15 and over. I guess you could also call it a boot camp slash school. Mornings are spent filling our heads with info and afternoons are spent in various sports and obstacle courses. The only break is when we're sleeping and even then there are these surprise raids by the staff, to test how you react to these types of situations. Most of the time, I'm the scout who has been sent ahead to make sure the coast is clear."

"Have you trained with weapons?"

"I have tried it but I don't actually own one. Most of the older ones have registered weapons and licenses. They're the ones the younger ones, meaning me, see less and less often. Some of the younger ones who have a romantic attachment to the older ones worry that they won't come back." She said the last part with a hard look in her eyes, as if this was meaningless to her. "But they're stupid. It's inevitable. If you're a spy you might as well do for your country's sake 'cause we all end up the same. Dead and abandoned. Oh sure the company will give you a nice funeral, but they'll replace you and not give you a second thought."

A small ding indicated that the elevator had finally reached the main part of the C.N. Tower. Skipping the tourist movie, they hurried into the heart of the C.N.Tower. There weren't many people, so it was obvious right away that Sathyia was there.

"Where could they be?" Ashley said.

"Let's ask," Alex said. He walked up to one of the men working at a nearby restaurant. "Excuse me, but could you tell us what other levels are there?"

The man scratched his head. "There's only the higher level 'n' then the roof. But that's only used for skydiving."

"'Kay, thanks." Alex turned to Ashley. "Let's go upstairs, Ashley." They found the stairs and started up.

As they arrived upstairs there was no one there. In the distance Alex could here a gentle throbbing. He rubbed his temples in an effort to remember where he had heard that sound before. He stood up with shock, as he suddenly realized what it was.

"No way," he said. It was mostly to himself. He remembered the conversation from the car.

_Anyway we always have a backup plan if the meeting at Lakeshore doesn't work out._

"What? What do you mean no way?" Alex remembered Ashley was next to him. He quickly explained what he thought was the plan.

"Since they'd figured out that we were tailing them they must have gone straightaway to that back up plan they were talking about. I think that there going to leave the C.N. Tower by helicopter. They're on the roof!" With that, he ran, dragging along Ashley with him. A quick scan showed another staircase and Alex ran up it hoping the villains hadn't already escaped.

At the top was a simple arrangement: There was a small structure in which parachutes and bungee cords were stored, and a few hooks that were driven into the roof to attach hooks to. A man and a woman were there watching as a helicopter came closer and closer toward them. The man was carrying a large sports equipment bag.

"We're not going to make it," he whispered and it was true. The helicopter was only centimeters from the man and woman and Alex was still running toward them. They were already in when Ashley was out. The chopper flew away, but Alex was getting ready a plan forming in his head. He had already noticed the spare parachute in the shelter…

"Alex, what are you doing?" Ashley said. He had the parachute on and was buckling on a thing silver belt with loops and hooks hanging off it. As soon as it was on securely, he took off one of the hooks and attached that to Ashley's belt.

"This might feel strange," Alex said, pressing a button the belt, "But whatever you do hold onto me until I say so." Suddenly Ashley felt a strange tingling, like her whole body was asleep. Suddenly she was hugging Alex tightly, as they fell from the C.N. Tower. As they passed by the helicopter, Alex grabbed one of the landing bars and held on. He yelled to Ashley over the wind:

"PULL YOURSELF UP AND OPEN THE DOOR. THROW THIS IN, THEN JUMP!" He passed her something that looked like a videogame cartridge.

Now if you are really, really confused, let's take a minute to backtrack. Alex's was plan was this: Send the helicopter crashing to ground somehow to, if he was lucky, somehow delay this extended kidnapping. Of course the only way to do that was with his smoke bomb. So in this way desperate plan he had to include Ashley. That's where the anti-grav belt came in handy. This could make Ashley way more times lighter than she was. But the only way to make sure that the smoke bomb had a huge impact was if they could get it inside the helicopter. So, you could say his plan mostly depended on whether bad guys locked their doors or not. Now, back to the story.

Ashley put her hand on the door handle, and in a flash, millions of what-ifs ran through her head. She stubbornly put them aside and tugged on the handle. For one breathtaking moment she thought the door was locked until it slid open with considerable ease. She stared at the shocked faces of the kidnappers, remembering every detail of their faces. Then she quickly threw the cartridge and not being able to resist she shouted over the roaring of the helicopter:

"ALWAYS REMEMBER TO KEEP DOORS LOCKED WHEN INSIDE A VEHICLE!"

As she later reflected on the mission, she decided that that was a stupid thing to say.

Quickly she was back outside and hugging Alex as they jumped off the helicopter. For a few minutes they were falling extremely fast and Ashley was certain that they would die. Then Alex released the parachute and they were slowed down. They seemed to be floating down gently. Until Ashley noticed the helicopter falling past them. Some how, Alex had managed to fill the helicopter with a dark yellow, barf colored smoke. It also seemed to have done some damage as well for as she got a brief glance at the cock pit, the pilot was frantically avoiding a large multitude of sparks that had suddenly erupted. The helicopter was spinning out of control and headed straight toward the ground, and Ashley was hoping that she didn't just sentence her best friend (and one of her only friends) to death.

The helicopter exploded with a huge boom. But all Ashley could do was watch as the helicopter caught on fire and slowly burned. Out of the fire 2 figures approached and even from the high distance Ashley could recognize the man and woman who had kidnapped Sathyia in the first place. The man was lugging a huge duffel bag and once they were a safe distance from the burning chopper, opened and looked inside. Deeming Sathyia to be alive the man closed the bag and once more ran with the woman toward the parking lot.

"They never give up do they?" Ashley remembered that Alex was there and responded.

"Oh sure. Say can I drive this time? I'd like to be able to choose whether we're going to die or not." Alex gave her an evil grin.

"Sure, but do you know how to drive…"

"Of course."

"…Through 5 blocks of traffic?"

"What?!" Alex gestured with his arm and she saw that he was right.

"This is going to be a long mission."

* * *

_(1) i haven't been to the CN tower in a long time so everything that i just wrote that has to do with the C.N. TOwer could be fake...except i do remember the movie and the other floor. But that is pretty much it._

_Oookay then. I have no clue what just happened. AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE AUTHOR! Sooooo how's life? Why don't you tell me in a review? And while you're there add a little something 'bout my story, 'kay?This might be on hold for a while cause I'm going try and devote some attention to TIAM (Two in a million) but don't worry I promise to update ASAP!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! did you miss me? Tell me you did!  
Oh forget it. Hopefully you haven't missed Alex._

_If I owned him wouldn't I have updated by now?_

* * *

Chapter 6: Leaving

They had managed to survive 5 blocks of traffic. They had managed to sneak into an airport (Alex wondered if he could go some place with Ashley without having to sneak in or out of it.) They had managed to sneak into the private plane of Scorpia, which had placed a silver scorpion on the door of their private jet. By a stroke of luck they managed get into the jet just as the ramp was being pulled away and were now stuck in a storage area filled with boxes and bags. Alex knew the importance of sleeping whenever possible and Ashley, well, she was just tired, so they both settled down for a nap.

Several hours later Alex woke up. His neck ached and he shoved Ashley away from him (who had some how managed to get her head on his chest), promptly waking her up and making her scream rather loudly. Alex stuffed his hand into her mouth.

"Look," Alex said once he was sure that Ashley wouldn't start screaming again. "We're still in an airplane and you're on a mission. I have never gone this long on a mission without sending at least some kind of a message. I'm pretty sure that MI6 thinks I'm dead and that the mission was a failure. You said that you were good as a scout and as back up. Now I want you to go back and tell, yes I'm alive, no, don't send anyone after me."

"I'm not your messenger," Ashley said pushing Alex away from her. He fell down backwards surprised and then got up again hoping that nobody had noticed.

"So? You yourself said that you had no experience in the field other than this. So, what help would you be?" Alex could see Ashley struggling to find a reason. But he knew how temperamental some girls could be. If she started yelling now, they would both be caught and killed or worse, kept prisoner for ransom or torture. Or all three, not necessarily in that order.

"I've been trained in 14 different languages. I'm also good at getting through doors that most people have a hard time getting through." Even she seemed to know that these reasons were ridiculously inadequate as she said them in a low voice.

"So what? You're going to find yourself a hotel in Venice and wait for me there? Or even more stupidly, you think you can get through Scorpia's security? You're an idiot if you think either is going to happen. It would be better for your reputation if you did something useful and that's to get out of here before we land." Actually Alex wanted her to get of there because it was too dangerous for her. Taking on Scorpia on your first mission was like asking to be killed. _What were those idiots at the CIA thinking?_ Only then did Alex realize he had feelings for her…brotherly ones of course.

All he had to do was convince her to get off this plane and he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of another lost human life.

After a few minutes of whispered arguing, Ashley finally agreed to his terms. The plan was in motion and Alex smiled sadly at how easily Ashley was manipulated. After breaking through the locks that held the door firmly closed, Ashley looked back at Alex. He smiled and gestured for her to get on with it. Then she did something totally unexpected. She flung herself onto him, letting her head lay oh his shoulder. He was nearly thrown backwards by the force of her hug and when he realized what he was doing he immediately pushed her off.

"What the f*** are you doing?" he said angrily. Of course over the roaring of the wind rushing past the plane, she couldn't hear him, but she only smiled.

"Take care, Alex." Alex read her lips as she jumped. He frowned. This was so dramatic, as though they were in some corny movie. He sighed, closing the door and waited for the sound to alarm. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was turned around to face a lady. She was dark skinned and had a long dark braid coming down her shoulder. She was dressed in a dark blue skirt and white blouse that was covered by a dark blue button up jacket. She had a hateful expression on her face and though she didn't look as big as some of the other guys Alex had faced, he knew that if she was a member of Scorpia, she could take him down.

"You…"She started, shaking visibly with anger. First she swore rather creatively (Alex added a few new words to his vocabulary on that day) and then smiled an unpleasant smile. "You think you're so smart, the infamous Alex Rider. Well, the other operatives must be more stupid than I thought. "Alex said nothing but let out a mental sigh of relief. As long as they didn't know about Ashley, he would be all right.

"And don't think that you're little girlfriend got away that easily." Alex looked up startled. The woman smiled at him and looked out a window. "Hey, Rider, want to take a look?" Alex looked out the window hesitantly. Alex could see Ashley. It hadn't been that long since she jumped and she was still hadn't opened the parachute. Alex had a great view of her back. The parachute was still packed in its black bag, the one that had a big red spot on the back. That spot was now glowed. After a few moments it stopped, then glowed. It kept going on and on…

"Oh," Alex said. He realized what it meant, but the lady chose to clarify it for him.

"It's a bomb." Glow. Not glow. Glow. Not glow. Alex watched, as though hypnotized. "All our parachutes are set to recognize Scorpia operatives only. And you know what?" Glow. Not glow. Glow. Not glow. "You're still part of our database. Someone forgot to delete you. If you had jumped, the girl would have survived." Glow. Not glow. Glow. Not glow. It suddenly glowed very brightly and it exploded, throwing up smoke and raining small burning pieces down into the ocean below. Alex did nothing but gape, his hands pressed on the glass.

"That's enough watching now, Alex." Alex twisted around to see the lady brandishing a tranquilizer. "Even though this is so over used I'll say it: nightie night, Alex." Alex took the shot and hoped that it would get him closer to Sathyia. Otherwise this would be all in vain.


End file.
